


The Bake off

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Neelix decides to engage the crew in a unique talent, baking. Seven of Nine is not keen to join initially but changes her mind when she discovers that the captain will be the judge.





	The Bake off

"Mr Neelix, go away, i am busy!" Seven said as she furiously tapped at her console. She did not even look up at the little furry man standing in front of her.

"Come. On, Seven! I know you like to cook. This is the next step, baking. You get to bake whatever your imagination conjures up." Neelix hoped he had succeeded in encouraging the young woman.

"I have a lot of work to do. I have to update the star charts and send it to the helm. Captain Janeway specifically requested that i do this before 14:00 hours."

"The captain will be the judge at the contest." Neelix announced. Seven`s hands stopped midair. She looked at Neelix for the first time since he entered the cargo bay.

"Captain Janeway will be the judge?"

"Yes, she and commander Chakotay will be there."

"Very well, Neelix. I will attend your "bake-off." The young woman tried to say the new word.

"What time should i arrive?"

"As soon as you are done here. Well, i have to go to the mess hall to finish up decorating it. Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim are also there helping me. Oh, and i will assign you a place in the kitchen where you will do all your baking. Bring an apron!" With that the Talaxian left the cargo bay hurriedly.

 

At 17:00 Seven of Nine hurried through the corridors. They were unusually busy this evening as crew people headed to the mess hall. Seven arrived in the mess hall. Pleasant aroma permeated her nostrils as the young woman entered the mess hall. She headed to the kitchen where she found a small area with her name on it. Other crewmen and women were already mixing and kneading dough. Seven spotted Commander Tuvok three places from her. She knew that Tuvok was an excellent baker. She was eager to know what creation he would come up with this evening. 

 

There was much chattering and bantering as the bakers carried out their work. B`Elanna`s place was next to Seven`s. She was decorating her cake. Seven saw that it was a female Klingon warrior. She looked beautiful, tall and majestic in her long Klingon robe. Seven was impressed.

"Lieutenant, she is beautiful." Seven said as she kneaded her own dough.

"Thank you, Seven." B`Elanna smiled gently at the Borg woman. "What are you going to bake?"

"Something unique." The Borg woman said cryptically.

"I can`t wait to see it!" B`Elanna whispered to her colleague. Seven raised an eye brow and carried on kneading the dough. Her mind went off on a tangent when she discovered how warm and soft the dough was. She imagined it was Kathryn Janeway`s breast. Absentmindedly, Seven cut off a small piece of dough and placed it on the rounded mass. She took pink food colouring and poured a drop on it and started to fondle the small bit she had just decorated. B`Elanna looked at Seven in surprise.

"Uh, Seven? Do you have Mommy issues?"

"Why?" Seven asked distractedly as she continued to decorate the dough.

"...because you just made a breast!" Seven snapped out of her daydreaming and looked down at her creation.

"I was not aware that is what i made !" The young woman said seriously.

"Uh huh! So whose breast was it?" B`Elanna asked conspiratorially. "You can tell me. I won`t tell if you don`t tell anyone what my cake looks like. We can even work together, if you like." Seven saw that was a good deal so she agreed to it. 

"Very well." Seven said then she whispered something in her partner in crime`s ear. B`Elanna had a huge grin on her face as she said "I knew it!" 

 

The two women worked together. Seven made a bat`leth for B`Elanna`s warrior. The half Klingon woman loved it. B`Elanna helped carve the dough into the required curves. After fifteen minutes they got Seven`s cake out and discreetly decorated it. Finally the women stood back to admire their handiwork.

"So what do you think, Seven?" 

"It is just like the real thing."

"Do you think we should start packing because we will definitely be put off the ship or thrown in the brig! This is beyond insubordination!" B`Elanna said.

"We will see!" Seven seemed confident.

 

At 19:00 hours the mess hall was transformed. There were long rows of tables where contestants had placed all their baked goods in stasis containers. All their baked goods were hidden from view. They will be individually inspected by the captain and commander and then revealed to the audience later. Chairs were all placed facing the long rows of tables where the audience sat.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen and bakers. I am glad that you have agreed that commander Chakotay and i should judge your creations. At least i won`t be accused of favouritism." The audience laughed.

"Without further ado, let`s get the show started."

 

The command team walked along the tables as the bakers opened their stasis lids for the captain`s inspection. Many contestants had baked the starship Voyager in amazing detail. Crewman Mortimer Harren baked the captain`s ready room complete with the long couch by the window. Crewman Tal Celes baked the captain`s bedroom. She added a teddy bear sitting on Janeway`s bed. Commander Tuvok baked the Vulcan desert with amazing detail while Harry Kim baked a clarinet. Tom Paris baked the Delta Flyer. Neelix baked a Talaxian blow fly. Marla Gilmore baked the bridge of the USS Voyager complete with the command chairs. 

 

The command team went on with their inspection until they reached the end of the row, to the last two contestants.

"So, what have you baked this evening, Lieutenant Torres?" Janeway asked as she waited for the woman to take off the stasis lid.

"A Klingon warrior. She inspired me to hold on to my Klingon side and be proud of myself." B`Elanna said proudly. Janeway beamed at her and patted her shoulder.

"It`s beautiful. Did you bake the bat`leth as well? It looks so realistic."

"I had a little help but it was team work, captain." 

"Well, done." Then the captain moved to the last contestant.

"I am so glad you took part in the contest, Seven. What have you got there?"

"I, er, i will just take off the lid for your inspection, captain." Seven said stoically.

"A...what?...Seven, care to describe it?"

"It is a body part, captain. One which i treasure because its owner gave me everything. I would like to thank her for that."

 

Captain Janeway felt warmth slowly creeping up her face and neck but she refused to be embarrassed. She turned to commander Chakotay who she noticed was trying very hard to suppress laughter. He also seemed to be impressed by Seven`s creation. Neelix and the Doctor took holo images of the whole contest. Finally captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay had reached a conclusion for the winners.

"The third place is awarded to Lieutenant Tom Paris. His design of the Delta Flyer is amazing." Everybody clapped as Tom went to receive his envelope filled with credits.

"The second place goes to Lieutenant B`Elanna Torres. The Klingon warrior woman is so amazingly accurate down to the bat`leth she is holding." B`Elanna received an envelope and a bottle of champagne.

"Now for the first prize we have Seven of Nine whose representation of humanity is amazing down to the...smallest details. Perfection!" The captain smiled. Seven went forward and the captain hugged her briefly. Seven shook commander Chakotay`s hand. The commander gave Seven an envelope with some credits in it, a bottle of wine and a small box with her name on it. Seven was curious to know what was inside it.

 

The audience was eager to see the creations on display then they were all going to eat it all. B`Elanna felt sad that her Klingon warrior was going to be eaten. Seven`s first prize cake had mysteriously disappeared and so had the captain. Many crew members did not mind the captain`s disappearance. They were all glad that she was present to judge the contest.

"You can bake another one, B`Elanna." Seven reassured her.

"You`re right, Seven."

"Do you think we are going to be thrown in the brig?" Seven wanted to know.

"Not a chance. She`s disappeared with your cake after all. That`s always a good sign. 

 

Ten minutes had gone since the captain left the mess hall.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine?"

"Here, captain."

"Meet me in my quarters as soon as possible."

"Yes, captain." Seven smiled to herself.

"Congratulations, Ms Borg. You`ve bagged the Alpha Female!" B`Elanna whispered in her partner in crime`s ear.

"Break a leg!" 

 

Seven of Nine raised a sexy eye brow.

 

THE END.


End file.
